All The Little Flaws I Have Denied
by startscribbling12
Summary: Life is too ironic to fully understand. It takes sadness to know what happiness is, noise to appreciate silence, and absence to value presence. I know that all too well.
1. Chapter 1

**All The Little Flaws I Have Denied  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

"You know, leaning your head against the window will give you a headache." Kairi told me. I watched the buildings pass by the windows in a blur of monotone colors. "Can you slow down a bit? It's bumpy." Kairi leaned up to the taxi driver. My head was constantly hitting the window whenever we would hit a bump or two. The stops were abrupt. It was noisy. The people on the street didn't seem to understand the meaning to waiting.

My eyes leaned over to the girl sitting next to me. Kairi, my closest cousin, had her dark hair pulled up in a clip with her bangs messily falling into her face. She was digging through her purse like she had her life in it. Her eye makeup was dark. Very dark. She turned to me, smiling happily. My blank expression didn't change when she looked at me.

"Don't worry. Algonquin is a nice city. I'll help you get back up to speed with the world." She said, turning her attention to something off in space. "Besides, it steams my broccoli that those idiots never let you out to visit!"

By those idiots, she means the doctors at Livingston. I had been living at Livingston for six years, since I was twelve. The place itself was plain. All white. I spent most of my time in the white room, drawing at a desk or listening to the outside world. It was rare that patients at Livingston were allowed to watch TV, but when we were allowed, the Raines Dynasty always seemed to be on the television. I didn't enjoy watching them much. The staff didn't like us watching them too much either. They said it would mess us up more than we already were.

I don't remember too much on how I was admitted to Livingston, nor do I remember much about my family besides Kairi. She was the only one who ever visited me. I just remember my life at the facility, not much other than that. Going out into the city is a new experience for me, and I don't really want to experience it.

"Nami—you should do something about your hair. It's so long, but nothing is being done with it." Kairi ran her hand through my long, wavy, blond locks. All of it was pushed over to my right side, falling messily around my shoulder. I looked at her and looked away.

"Ma'am, we are here." The taxi driver said to my cousin. She thanked him properly and the two of us got out of the car, pulling my bags out of the trunk. I didn't have much; just some clothes and other things. She lived in a small condo on Sundance Ave, near the plaza. She figured she would move there so it was an interesting sight for me when I came to live with her. It was a few flights to get up to her actual condo, but it wasn't too much of a walk.

"You know we can go grab some dinner once we are done here." Kairi told me as we walked inside. She was carrying my bags into the guest room across from her room. "Did they feed you in there? You are as thin as a stick."

I took in the look of the place. It was modern, not many paintings or artwork. The front room had a nice view of the plaza, which had a fountain which lit up at night. Kairi handed me a leather coat to wear as she slipped on some comfortable shoes. I assumed we were going to be walking to the place instead of taking a car. She noticed the slight bewildered look on my face.

"It's not—practical—to take cars around this time of night." She was putting all her items in a zip up purse. "The Raines Dynasty tends to run the city nightlife. Who knows who you will run into in a car?" She shivered at the thought.

Kairi took my arm and led me out to the bustling streets of the city. We walked down the sidewalks where I passed many different people. There were people from all different types of backgrounds. Some were homeless, wearing mismatching clothing or even garbage to keep warm. I wanted to offer them my coat or something. The blank look on my face made it seem like I didn't care at all, though. There were some high class people too, wearing their expensive clothes and walking around ready to get mugged. To be honest, I could also pick out who was working for the Raines as well. They didn't do a hood job at hiding in the crowd for an organization that was high up on the 'wanted' list.

The police didn't bother them though.

Kairi leaned close to me with a smile on her face. "We are going to eat at this café. We went here once as kids, remember?" I looked at her and shook my head. "Well you used to love the food here." Upon walking inside, the lights were dim, and the chatter was low. Kairi told me to sit down in a booth while she went up and ordered a small dinner for the both of us. The smell of coffee was familiar. There was a faint memory of me breaking a coffee cup and getting scolded.

I slowly pulled the jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair. My wrists were covered in homemade bracelets that I and Kairi had made together over the years. At first they were for decoration and fashion; now they are for covering the scars on my arms. I have a total of forty seven colored bracelets. It was a way for me to forget my pain.

"It might take a while; they have to defrost the steaks." Kairi said, smiling out to the city. "Tomorrow night, do you want to do something? Maybe see a jazz concert? Go dancing?" She looked at me for an answer, but I didn't give her one. I just looked at her. Sighing, she rested her hand in her chin.

It had been a while since I had spoken more than a word. I don't really remember what my own voice sounded like. There was no one to talk to at Livingston, and because of that, I never really talked to Kairi either. When I was younger, whenever I seemed to speak out or voice my opinions, I remember being shut down or yelled at.

A large bang shot me out of my thoughts and I turned towards the window. A boy on a skateboard and fallen off and hit the window, falling onto the sidewalk. His plaid winter coat was disheveled and his trooper trapper hat pushed his brown, layered bangs down over his bright blue eyes. The box he was holding was now on the ground in front of him.

"Dammit!" The glass muffled his voice, but it was still audible.

"Sora!" Kairi said, banging her small fist against the window. He turned up and his face changed to a bright cherry red when he saw her. She stood up and walked outside, helping the boy called Sora up from the ground. They exchanged some words before she convinced him to come in and sit with us. His eyes were wide with curiosity when he saw me. I just returned his look with a blank one and had a sip of my water on the table. The brunette placed the box next to the chair and sat down after Kairi slid in.

"Sora, this is my cousin I was telling you about. Namine, this is Sora. I graduated high school with him." He held out his hand to shake mine and I just stared at it.

"Nice to meet you!" He kept a smile on his face as he withdrew his hand from my rejection. "Welcome to Algonquin!"

Kairi turned her head to Sora. "Why are you carrying around the box?"

"Oh, this was a delivery I have to make in a few hours, so I thought I would get it done early." He shrugged. "I was planning on going to the plaza once I finished up work."

"Delivery? Don't you work for—" Sora silenced her.

"I make deliveries." She raised an eyebrow but nodded in confirmation.

The food arrived not that much later and Sora didn't take the time to eat with us. He bid us both farewell and continued on his journey down the city. Most of the dinner was in silence. I'm sure Kairi wasn't up for a one sided conversation. It wasn't until the television was turned on that a topic was brought up.

"You know, I can't believe the Raines Dynasty is being torn." She said, sipping her soup. "There is going to be a civil war sooner or later, and a state emergency will be declared. Those guys are ruthless, you know. I wonder which side I'll take? By the time that it breaks out, it will be too late to leave the city."

If there was a civil war, I'm sure there would be mass panic. Most city people here do not know how to defend themselves. Survival isn't something they know well. They would probably take sides with the person with the most weapons or highest chance of winning. I wonder why it's being torn anyway.

"You ready?" Kairi asked me. I nodded and followed her out of the café unto the snowy street. There was a slight snow coming down and against the city lights, it looked beautiful.

I had never seen real snow before.

"Pretty, huh? Let's go to the plaza. It's even prettier." She took my hand and led me down a few blocks of the city. It wasn't far from the plaza, but a farther walk than the condo. It was late, so the fountain was lit up, water spurting up from the center. There were no children running around. It was adults, all sitting in benches. There were a couple of people secluded from the amazement and beauty of the rest of the people. Those two were clad in dark outfits, standing with arms crossed. Kairi noticed my curiosity.

"Don't mind them." Kairi scoffed. "They are Raines' bodyguards." They didn't look like any other business men.

My cousin led me to the edge of the fountain where we sat. I dipped my fingers in the cold water while Kairi wrote our names in snow. The colors of the lights changed now and then, so it was always interesting to wonder which one was going to come next. I sat facing the water as Kairi had her back to it.

"I'll help you find a place to spend your days tomorrow. I still have a job to attend and I don't know if you want to be alone. A friend of mine owns an art studio. Maybe you could spend time there?" She kicked the snow with her boots. I began to tune her out as I looked at the designs of lights. As the water parted, sinking down before it would shoot up again, I could make out a boy looking at me from the other side of the fountain. His blond hair was covered in snow as he looked at me. Although his attention was on me, he seemed to be speaking to someone else. It was another blond. He had a wild grin as he spoke to the blond who was looking at me. The one standing would wave his arms in the air when he made a loud comment, or he would pace. The two men in suits seemed unhappy with the loudness of the blonds on the other side of the fountain.

Kairi turned her attention to the noise and scrunched up her nose. "Come on, it's late. We should go." She took my arm and linked hers with mine as she led me in the direction of the condo. I turned my head around, and sure enough the boy was watching me leave. "Don't pay attention to him. That's Cid Raines son, Roxas. He's the heir to the Raines Dynasty. He thinks it gives him so much power, so he's really cocky; or so I've heard. I don't like that he's apart of that group, but I guess it's a family thing. I don't know what they do, but if the police don't like them, then neither do I!"

I glanced back at him one more time and he was gone. The other boy too. The only thing left was the picture that I had burned into my mind. His blond bangs falling just before his eyebrows, his blue eyes distant, but existent. The small smile he would give to his friend whenever there was something said. The slight pout he had to his bottom lip. The snow falling into his hair, piling on until he shook it off.

"Don't worry about him. He will have no impact on your life. There is nothing interesting about him. He's basically apart of the mafia. Don't give him the time of day."

I couldn't help but think otherwise. Only because I believe everyone is complex.

We all have a story to tell, whether we whisper or yell.

And I wondered what his was.

* * *

Hellohello! :D How is everyone doing on this fine evening of **February 6****th****, 2011? **Well, this is basically me trying to get back into the flow of writing. I want to hold you over until I figure out how to rewrite a chapter of Across the Line or even continue it. I have my reasons for not writing it since, what October or something?

So this is my first story of the new year. I am estimating a chapter total over 15. I am going to adding action into this story, so that will be a toughie. I would enjoy criticism and/or ideas that you may have. If you are wondering about Namine and her being in Livingston and such, it will all explained throughout the story. **There will be elements of Final Fantasy in this story. **I also warn you there will be elements of crime/war/sex/and self destruction.

Also, If you are reading this and you are a new reader to any of my stories, thank you so much for stopping by, reading my things, and reviewing/favoriting! It means more than you think, even though I am not the type of person to reply to reviews unless they ask specific questions.

If you are an old reader, thank you so much coming back and reading after I practically died. I know, I was stupid and I didn't write and when I did, the quality was not what I had hoped. I hope you stick around and cheer me on!

**Read, Review.**

_P.S _ Visit my Tumblr: startscribbling12 . tumblr. Com (without spaces, etc)  
I will be posting updates on my chapter status there instead of author notes that take up chapter spaces. So if there is a delay, read that and understand what is going on in my life at that moment. There will be chapter announcements and previews as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You will be able to follow the directions I gave you, right?" Kairi said to me as she hurried to make her breakfast. Her alarm clock didn't wake her up this morning, so she was having some trouble being on time for work. I, on the other hand, was still sitting in my pajamas, drinking a cup of coffee. I nodded to answer her as she left the piece of paper on the table.

"All right. I'll see you when I get home. Be careful!" She called as she ripped the keys off the table and ran for the door. As I heard the door slam behind me, I let out a deep breath before turning on the news. As I expected, the Raines were on TV again. Cid Raines had fallen ill. From what I gathered, Cid Raines was the head of the Raines Dynasty, and then below him were his family members. But also, inside the Raines Dynasty, were four other families, but none as strong or as powerful as the Raines. Each, though, had a head that wanted to be in Cid's position. Now that he has fallen ill, they will all be battling to take it. It was sort of like the Mafia.

The Raines controlled almost everything in the city. Hotels, stores, you name it. Everything had backdoor deals with the family. I sort of found it disgusting. Just incase of a civil war, everyone wanted to be on the strongest side to protect themselves. Even if that means not following their beliefs.

I rolled my eyes at the TV before I got up and put on some clothes. It was snowing out today, so I slipped on some black leggings, and oversized beige sweater, and a beige beret. My blond hair just fell in waves on my shoulder. Slipping on my boots, I grabbed the address and directions to the art studio in the city before grabbing the keys and setting outside.

It was quite windy outside and the snow made it difficult to see anything. I pulled my coat around me and walked down the street, looking for Addison Street. I don't know how many blocks or streets I paced and backtracked. I couldn't find this street. I made so many lefts and rights that I was backwards. I pouted my lip and fell backwards on to the bench behind me, not caring that I sat in a pile of snow.

"Why are you just sitting there?" A familiar voice called to me. Looking up, I saw the familiar brunette that I met last night. "Still not talking?"

I handed him the paper that Kairi gave me, and his blue eyes scanned it before they perked up with a smile. I tilted my head to the side as he gave it back to me.

"I'm on my way there right now. You can walk with me!" Sora was excited as he pulled me up from the bench and linked arms with me and pulled me down the street. "I bet you are interested in art. That's why you are going." Well it's an art studio, dummy.

Sora kept my ears busy as he talked and talked about how annoyed that he had to work today; the snowiest day of the year. He was complaining even more that he didn't have a car, so he had to walk everywhere. And the fact that he wasn't getting paid enough, nor was he getting the correct treatment from his employers.

"I wish you would talk, you know. Kairi didn't tell me much about you. She would always say when she would come back from visiting you that it was always eventful. I don't understand how when you don't even talk." I know he wasn't trying to sound rude or anything, but Sora seemed very forward about everything he said. "Anyway! Here we are!" He outstretched his free arm, and allowed me to have my arm back.

The building just a regular old building. Nothing fancy or extreme. I followed Sora inside where there was a girl in painters' clothes, pacing around the lobby. She had chocolate brown hair that ended at her shoulders. Her bright green eyes were lit with frustration.

"Olette!" Sora called. "I have two deliveries today! One is the usual. And two is from Kairi." He extended his hand to me. "I'm sure she told you about Namine."

Olette looked up from whatever she was thinking about and smiled. "Yeah, she told me about you. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to me and I took it slowly, before shaking it and returning it to my pocket. "Oh, thanks." She took the box that Sora had from him before handing him a check that she had in her smock.

"Sweet. Thanks for the tip!" He waved the check in the air before placing it in his coat. "I'll see you two later!"

"Well—I'll show you around." Olette took my arm and led me into the back room.

* * *

It was late afternoon when I finished at the studio. Olette had given me blank areas to paint in, and she didn't seem too bothered by the fact that I didn't say anything to her. She asked me if I needed help getting back, but I shook my head at her and headed back out onto the streets. It was twilight now, and the orange was turning into dark navy, the street lamps flickering on. More and more of the same, sleek, black cars started to drive around.

Rubbing my hands together, I made my way to the familiar fountain lights. The wind had died down, so it was more visible than it was this morning. As I walked past a row of tall bushes, I heard some yelling. It wasn't angry yelling or anything. It seemed more joking, and less serious. I stopped on the sidewalk, trying to see through the bushes to figure out what the commotion was, but it was useless. As soon as I went to give up and walk away, someone had been running to the bushes, making it their choice to jump through them. This person decided to jump through the bush I had been standing next to, pushing me down onto the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" This person was loud, and obnoxious. And they still wouldn't get off me. I propped myself on my elbows, rubbing my head, and gave them an expectant look until they got the hint and crawled off me. Looking at the person, it was one of the boys that I saw at the fountain the night before. It was the loud one. "Are you okay?" I huffed loudly before pushing myself off the sidewalk, dusting off my coat.

"Hayner, seriously? When I tell you not to run, dammit, you don't run." It was another voice coming through the bushes. The boy that pushed me down, turned to face the newcomer. This boy was the other one I saw last night. The one that had been staring at me.

"Sorry Roxas." Hayner sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Who is this?" Roxas looked at me, but I knew he knew he saw me before.

"I dunno. I pushed her down running from you."

"What's your name?" I remembered what Kairi told me before about these two. I looked at both of them with wide, blue, eyes before turning quickly on my heel and walking in the other direction. As I listened to my boots hit the pavement below me, I heard Hayner speak.

"Well someone obviously doesn't have any manners!" There was another set of shoes coming from behind me, but I didn't stop walking.

"I asked you a question you know." The voice belonged to Roxas. "Are you gunna answer me?" He kept annoying me, asking me if I was going to answer him, or tell him my name. I remembered yesterday, and how I wanted to know more about him. But I could barely stand to be in his presence. I wanted to know his story, but at this rate, his story seemed like one that was going to piss me off. I never once turned around. I kept my head high as I walked briskly back to the condo. Roxas kept my speed, only walked directly behind me. I could hear the smirk in his voice. It was taunting. I wanted to turn around and smack him one in the face. As I got closer to the condo, I could see the light on in the window, signaling Kairi was home. It was a relief, since I didn't want to be alone.

"I've been following you for blocks; any normal person would have said something to get me to leave." I pulled my keys out of my pocket, unlocking the main door to the building. As I went to step through, Roxas grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. I whipped around, yanked my arm free, pushed him back a few feet and slammed the glass door in his face. Because it was glass I could see the stunned expression, with a mix of fury written on his face. I guess cocky bastards like him never learned rejection.

I climbed the stairs up to Kairi's before unlocking the door and tossing my coat on the couch. It wasn't long before I was bombarded with Kairi's questions.

"I saw him following you home! And I saw you push him and piss him off!" Kairi's eyes were filled with worry, and I didn't understand why. "I told you he was the heir to the Raines Dynasty!" I shrugged at her, walking into the kitchen. "He knows how to get what he wants, and he has the power to do so. And you just pissed him off."

The doorbell rang and Kairi and I both turned our heads in the direction of the front door. Kairi gave me a quick look before walking over and pushing the talk button.

"Hello?" She called into the receiver.

"Kai, it's me. Can I come up?" It was Sora's voice.

"Sora! Sure thing." She buzzed him in and stood by the door, waiting for the knock. I leaned back in my chair so I could see her and the door. It took a few minutes, but Sora knocked on the door and Kairi opened it with a big smile. And then it melted right off her face. Why?

Because next to Sora was Roxas.

"Sorry, Kai. He's my brother. I gotta help him out." Sora had the look of guilt written on his face.

And so did I.

* * *

Well it's tomorrow, but Happy Valentines Day! Anywho—I decided I'm going to make this shorter than I thought, so if it's fast paced, that's why.

I don't really know what else to say. I'll update next week hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I stared at the scene in front of me. Kairi stood, mouth agape. Sora looked like he had pushed a small child in front of a train and Roxas had a smug grin on his face. I still leaned back in my chair, staring at the three by the door and Roxas's eyes met mine.

"Now if you just told me who you are, none of this would have happened, now would it?" He asked me. I stared at him with a blank expression. He waited for my answer.

"She doesn't talk." Kairi said with a snippy tone. I could tell she didn't want him in the house.

"Why? Have a problem or something?" The tone was mocking, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She hasn't spoken in a couple of years. Leave her alone."

Roxas ran a hand through his hair before walking into the house, making himself at home. He kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on the table. I turned in my chair, and I couldn't believe that he actually had the guts to do that. But I guess having everything you wanted made you cocky as hell.

"Excuse me?" Kairi stood in the living room with her hands on her hips. "Did I say you could come into my house?"

"Naw, but I felt as if I needed to sit a moment."

"Well—I don't want you here. Get out."

Sora, who was hanging slightly in the background, spoke up. "Rox, come on. Let's not give Kairi any trouble. Let's just go."

"Yeah, have one of your drivers pick you up." Kairi was on edge. I knew she was irritated. She really had something against Roxas, and it was deeper than I would have thought.

"Oh, but if I did that, I'd be the only one getting a ride home. It's rude to make your brother walk home alone at night, right Kairi?" Her expression darkened.

"Oh, Roxas, shut up. You know I don't mind walking. Now leave her alone. She doesn't want you here." Sora said, wrapping an arm around my red-haired cousin.

"You know you do, Sora. And it's her fault you have to." The blond boy snorted. "Doesn't that bother you, bro?"

Sora sighed. "No. It doesn't. Drop the subject."

Throwing his arms up in the air, Roxas stood up from the couch and looked around the condo. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I could tell it was bugging Kairi. The agitation on her face was apparent and the fact that half of this was my fault, I felt obliged to do something about it. Standing up from my position on the chair, I walked over to the blond and took his arm.

"Woah, what are you doing?" The shock on his face was hilarious to me. He didn't seem to like people touching him in a manner that wasn't pleasurable to him. I led him to the door, pushing him slightly before walking back and getting his discarded shoes. I then took those and threw them at his feet before putting my hands on my hips.

"And this is why you're my cousin." Kairi said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Got the hint now, Roxas?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Kairi snorted before waiting for him to leave and slamming the door behind him.

I just helped kick the heir to the Raines Dynasty out of the house. Oh shit.

"You mad at me, Kai?" Sora had this puppy dog look on his face that almost made me cry. He looked so pathetic.

A smile appeared on her face. "Of course not."

The brunette cheered in place a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. "In order to make up for my brother's behavior, I'm taking you two out tomorrow to Mutiny." Sora cheered. "We goin' clubbing!"

"Sora, dear," Kairi said in a gentle, but mocking tone, "Do you know how hard that club is to get into?"

That statement seemed to be hilarious, due to the fact that Sora almost collapsed on the ground due to laughter. I raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Kai, Kai, Kai…" Sora shook his head. "Just because I got kicked out of the family doesn't mean I don't have the same benefits. We'll get into that club in a heartbeat. I'm still Sora Raines."

"Better make it worthwhile." Kairi said. "Now get out. Nami and I got to get ready for bed. I have work in the morning."

"Night girls!" Sora said as Kairi pushed the brunette out of the condo. I stood in the living room, giving my cousin the most confused expression, and I guess she picked up on why I was.

"I'll explain to you Sora's situation tomorrow." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Night."

And that left me to sit in the living room.

I went into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water to take my medication. While I was gone, I had been diagnosed with a Panic Disorder. That doesn't surprise me. After all I have been through with my family situation, panic attacks were usually triggered. I heard Kairi turn the shower on, so I grabbed my sweater and slippers and walked out the front door. I had a letter I had to mail which required me to walk outside.

The moon was high in the sky and the air was crisp. As I placed the letter in the mailbox, I inhaled deeply. I wasn't allowed outside much during my stay at Livingston. I was getting chilly, so I went to turn around and there in front of me was the same blond boy I had kicked out earlier.

Why won't he go away?

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you or anything." I gave him the most bored and irritated look I could muster. "I know, you aren't happy to see me. I've been an ass. It's just, you look familiar. You can't just tell me your name?" Why was his attitude so different? He needed to pick one. Stop jumping from personality to personality.

I remained silent. Sometimes I wondered if I forgot how to talk.

Roxas pulled out a marker from his pocket. "Write it, then?"

Grinding my teeth together, I took the marker from his pocket. Maybe this would get him off my back.

_Namine. _

He glanced down at it before taking the marker from me. "Thank you, Namine."

I watched him shove his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update last week. I've been sick, so sometimes I don't want to write.

Anyway, I hope everyone had a good week!

**Sneak peek to chapter four: **

"_I can't believe you got us in here!" Kairi giggled, latching an arm onto Sora._

"_What can I say?" He was smitten with my cousin, it was so obvious. "I think that this deserves a reward." He winked._

"_If you're good." _

_I think I just vomited in my mouth. I'm so not going home tonight._

REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

I pulled out the pony tail that my hair was in the night before. Letting my blond hair fall around my shoulders as I stood up and stretched, Kairi walked into the room, pulling a white button up shirt around her form.

"Morning!" She said with a smile. I gave her a look as if I expected something. She didn't think that I forgot about Sora. She sighed, walking into our bathroom to put on her makeup. "I knew you wouldn't forget."

I walked over to her, pulling myself onto the cold counter. Kairi's hair was pulled back into a tight bun. I guess it was to make her look more professional.

"Sora's full name is Sora Raines. He's Roxas's brother, as you know. We can just say that the Raines' are not too fond of me. When Sora and I became friends, I took him away from the family a lot, and they did not like that one bit. Sora and I were so close, in fact, that he was telling me some inside secrets of the family. The Raines are like modern royalty. You can't share those secrets." She took a breath to put blush on her face. "His father wasn't too fond about how much information he was giving me, so he gave him an ultimatum. His family or me."

I gave Kairi a confused look. No offense to my cousin, but I didn't understand why someone wouldn't choose their family.

"Yeah—he choose me. Made me feel guilty for a while." She looked at her watch. "Well I have to run. I'll be back around six. Sora should be here around then and then we can have dinner and go out." She gave me a smile before running out the condo.

I walked the condo a bit before deciding that I wanted to go get a mountain dew. Sliding on some jeans and a black hoodie (the weather was around 50 today. Why the drastic weather change is unknown to me.) I made my way out the front door, grabbing my cell phone and keys. My blond hair was a tousled mess, falling over to my left side, but I didn't care. It was early in the morning, so the only people that were out were getting coffee or on their way to work. The gas station was nearly deserted, so I walked in and went to the back to pick my choice of Mountain Dew.

"You're that girl." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to find that loud blond named Hayner behind me. "I was wondering where you ran off to. I think I deserve an apology, you being rude to me and all."

Was he serious? He thought I was being rude? I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew Baja Blast, and made my way to the cashier. She rung it up for me and told me my total price before I pulled out my wallet.

"Are you ignoring me, blondie?" Wasn't he blond as well? "You seem like one of those girls who will flirt and torture you at a club until you take them home. And when you finally get in bed with them, they won't give you sex." He snorted. I slammed the money on the table before grabbing the soda and roughly pushing past him, only to run into another annoying individual.

"Namine?" Was it not my fucking day? I groaned inwardly and backed up to look Roxas in the face, giving him a sarcastic smile. He could see the irritation present on my face.

"Rox, don't you agree that this girl is probably a tease?" He gestured towards me. "I mean, I bet the whole silent treatment is some sadistic form of flirting or whatever. And she'll put out, but not give any. I bet you wouldn't even be able to get her in bed." Hayner ranted on and on. My blood was boiling. I slammed my bottle of soda into Roxas's chest and slapped Hayner straight across the face, shocking the boy. Turning on my heel, I ripped the bottle away from Roxas and stalked off to my apartment.

Annoying ass people.

* * *

Kairi and I are so different. You can tell by the way we are getting ready for tonight. Kairi is sporting herself a pink minidress (it's like fifty outside…), black heels, and her hair is pin straight, flowing around her. Her make up is smokey brown. All in all, she looked beautiful. Sora was even drooling on the couch. I, on the other hand, waved my hair, but ended up running a hand through it to mess it up. I had on black eyeliner and mascara. Ripped, blue jeans, a white wife beater, and a tight black hoodie that showed my curves. I wasn't planning on dancing or anything like that. Maybe a drink or two.

"Namine, really? We are going clubbing at one of the hottest clubs in town!" Kairi whined, holding her purse at the door. I shrugged, sliding my phone into my back pocket. "You're no fun."

"Leave her alone, Kai." Sora grinned. "I think she looks fine." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

The street that held Mutiny was busy. It was cold outside, yet girls were wearing skimpy dresses and heels. I had my hood over my head, my blond hair falling over my chest. The line was insane. As soon as I was going to turn around and go home, Kairi pulled me with her and Sora in front of everyone. Before I knew it, the guy hooked the rope and let us right through. I could tell my jaw hit the floor.

"I can't believe you got us in here!" Kairi giggled, latching an arm onto Sora.

"What can I say?" He was smitten with my cousin, it was so obvious. "I think that this deserves a reward." He winked.

"If you're good."

I think I just vomited in my mouth. I'm so not going home tonight.

"I see a lot of your family's henchmen around." Kairi said, looking around the crowd.

"This is Raines territory. It should be expected. Just avoid the men in suits and we should be good." Sora smiled. I nodded, looking around.

Sora dragged Kairi off to the dance for, and she gave me a wink as she walked off into the crowd. Great, I get invited out and I get ditched so those two can grind the night away. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I walked over to one of the couches that were illuminated by the neon lights of the club.

I had never been out like _this _before. I used to sneak out when I was a kid, to get away from my house and the situation there. Sure, I was a little kid when I would sneak out, so I wouldn't do anything illegal, but still. That was the extent of my activities. Livingston wasn't a very open place.

"Hey there, little lady." A deep voice said beside me, an arm wrapping around my shoulder. I inched away from him, but he pulled me closer. "What's a beautiful lady like you doing all alone?"

Grinding my teeth, I pulled away again.

"It's rude not to answer." He pulled me back, attempting to lean in for a kiss. I pushed him away, noticing that this man, with long black dreads, had on a suit. _I'm supposed to avoid them. _"Come on, lets' have some fun. Stop playing hard to get." He went to grab my thigh this time, put he was pulled away up by his collar.

"Mr. Raines!" The man stuttered, looking into the face of the other man. Terror was written all over it. "I was just—"

"How about you leave her alone, Xaldin?" I looked up at the person holding Xaldin. Roxas.

"Of course, sir!" The man named Xaldin scampered away before I could give him another glare. Roxas's blue eyes shined down on me. His blond bangs were pushed across his forehead, a black hat resting on top. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt, a red hoodie over his shoulders.

"No thank you?" He smirked cockily, and I glared. Pushing myself off the couch, I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm and twirled me to face him. "I'm sorry, I was kidding. I see Sora went off with Kairi to, um—talk. Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" He asked, and there was some sincerity to his eyes. As he looked at me, I gave him a deadpanned look. "Oh, no. Hayner won't be there. It's some of my other friends."

Man, he could read me like a book. Just like Kairi.

Staring at him for a moment, and looking around at the club as a potential danger zone for me, I nodded.

"Great!"

* * *

Sorry for the long long delay! Life and stuff. I really have no excuse. But thanks to all of you, I was encouraged to continue! Thank you for sticking by!

**Chapter five preview:**

_Roxas was climbing over to the other side of the chain link fence. Lifting one leg over to the other side, his pant leg got caught on the link. _

"_Oh fuck." He said, looking at his pants in terror. I was sitting on the top of the fence with him, about to make my way over when he got stuck. His friends on the other side were laughing at him. _

"_The mighty heir to the Raines Dynasty can't even climb a fence. Trespassing is not your style man." His red-headed friend said. _

_That's when I let out a giggle. Roxas's blue eyes widened and looked into mine and my heartbeat was fast. _

"_Did you just laugh?" He asked me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

Roxas's friends were standing outside the club. There were a total of three of them waiting for us. A fiery red-head that was at least a foot taller than me, a boy with a mullet grinning like mad, and a short black haired girl about the same height as me. Roxas smirked at me before pushing me to meet his friends.

"Guys, this is Namine. She's going to hang out with us tonight." Roxas said to them. "Namine, this is Axel, Demyx, and Xion." He gestured them to me and I nodded, waving slightly.

"Hey Namine!" The one named Demyx said with a child like grin on his face. The one named Axel smirked at me.

"Hey." Roxas looked around before shoving his hands in his pockets and sighing. "What's up, Rox?"

Roxas drew his eyebrows together in frustration. "What are we going to do?"

Axel threw his hands behind his head. As they were thinking of what to do, I examined them. Demyx seemed to have a carefree attitude. He was also very upbeat from the way he was jumping around in place. Xion was meek and quiet herself, not doing more than waving to me. Although she didn't seem to like the fact that I was with Roxas. She probably has a crush on him. Axel on the other hand was very talkative and seemed to be very close to Roxas. Though the tattoos on his face were a bit strange.

"We can go to that one place!" Axel shouted out eventually. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Axel. We can totally go there." He said sarcastically, which caused Axel to flip him off in response.

"Shut up. We can sneak into that abandoned Mental Hospital. It's really cool. I've been in there a few times. It's been abandoned a couple of years now after being shut down. Pretty grisly stuff happened there, but I'll tell you the stories when we get there. Wanna go?" Mental Hospitals. Anything with the word hospital gives me the shivers. I finally got out of one and they want me to go back into one? Axel, Demyx, and Xion all started walking ahead, and Roxas too before he realized that I wasn't following.

"What, are you scared?" He asked me, leaning towards my face with a smirk on his face. I stuck out my tongue at him and marched ahead of him. I heard a chuckle before he walked next to me, wrapping his arm in mine. Normally I would have pulled away, but he and his friends walked too fast that I wouldn't have been able to keep up any other way.

The five of us stopped at Xion's place on the way to pick up some flashlights, spare batteries, and drinks to share. It was very dark on our walk there, though we couldn't turn on our flashlights till we were over the fence separating the property from the rest of the city.

We arrived at the fence, and it was much taller than I had anticipated. Taking a breath, I shook my head to rid myself of the fear of climbing over. Axel, Demyx, and Xion all climbed over first, making it seem effortless. But, I had always been the least athletic one in my family. Roxas and I gripped the fence and pushed ourselves up. Roxas was climbing over to the other side of the chain link fence. Lifting one leg over to the other side, his pant leg got caught on the link.

"Oh fuck." He said, looking at his pants in terror. I was sitting on the top of the fence with him, about to make my way over when he got stuck. His friends on the other side were laughing at him.

"The mighty heir to the Raines Dynasty can't even climb a fence. Trespassing is not your style man." His red-headed friend said.

That's when I let out a giggle. Roxas's blue eyes widened and looked into mine and my heartbeat was fast.

"Did you just laugh?" He asked me.

My eyes widened in shock before I broke my gaze with him and climbed down, not bothering to help him get unstuck. I crossed my arms and waited for him to come down.

"Come on Roxas, just grow some balls and jump down!" Xion called to him.

Roxas mock laughed at her. "Shut up!" He pushed himself off and landed on the ground before he stood and dusted himself off. Axel handed him the extra flashlight and we all turned them on before making our way to the building. I could feel Roxas's gaze on my back.

The building was a tall towering one, with many stories and additions on it. The brick was dull and cracked, as were the doors. The grass around it was either dead or overgrown. The sidewalks were cracked from weeds trying to grow up from under it. It was eerie. Axel stood at the front door and turned to face us.

"This place was shut down about six years ago. They say that right before it was shut down, a few patients went on a rampage, attacking the nurses, or some shit like that. They found four bodies in this place." He pointed a thumb behind him. "It was then that they either transferred the adults to some maximum security place for the mentally ill, and the children to some other hospital. It started with an L or something."

"Can we go in now?" Demyx complained, not wanting to listen to a history lesson. Axel rolled his eyes before pushing the door open and shining his flashlight down the hallway. The paint was chipped off the walls, the floorboards torn up. Gurnee's and wheelchairs were in the halls. Some rooms didn't have doors anymore.

"How about we explore a bit? I'll take this floor, Demyx and Xion take the second, and Roxas and Namine take the third?" Axel offered. We all looked at each other before shrugging. Well, they did. I kept to myself. Axel wandered off down a hallway while the rest of us took the stairs. Demyx and Xion stopped at the second floor while Roxas and I continued to the third.

On the walls were pictures of bears and alphabet blocks. This must have been the children's ward. I held my flashlight close to my body as I shined it in rooms. Beds were a mess, old blankets adorned them. Curtains were missing. Wires were all over the place.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked me. I stayed silent, walking forward. "Namine?" He put a hand on my shoulder to make me stop walking. Even though I giggled, I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't tell him what was wrong. "Are you alright?"

I nodded before shining my light at another room down the hall. Roxas and I could hear the faint laughter of Xion and Demyx from the floor below. Our shoes echoed on the floor as I made my way to the room in front of me.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked me, hand on his hip. I turned and pointed directly down the hall. I had an urge to go to that room. He ran to catch up with me before he slowed into a walk. When we reached the room, I shined the flashlight on the room number. Room 305. It sounded like a number I had heard before. Opening the door, it seemed like the loudest sound that I had ever heard. The corner of the room had no floor, the wood looked like it had been eaten by termites. There was a small bed in the corner with a table next to it. There was a small chair seated next to the window that was covered in dust. Taking a step inside, the wood creaked.

"Be careful," Roxas said. "The wood may be really weak." Walking over to the bed, there was a piece of paper on it. I sat down on the bed and looked at it. Most of it was illegible.

_Patient refuses to cooperate with medical staff. Does not eat or drink unless forced. Seems to slip into depressive moods, but since she has blocked out most of her trauma, does not know why she feels that way. Stares out window most of the day or draws pictures in her room. Does not converse with the other children. She is restless and can be violent at times. Seems to only converse with visitors, especially a young boy her age. _

_Treat with utmost care. Make sure she attends all Psychologist appointments on time. Keep harmful objects away from her. _

I narrowed my eyes at the paper in my hand. I couldn't make out the patients name or what her diagnosis was . Underneath that paper was another one.

"What's that?" Roxas asked me, sitting down. On the paper was a young girl drawn in crayon, but she was all alone. "She looks like you a bit, don't you think?" Looked like me? It was drawn in crayon. How could it look like anyone?

The classical tone of my cellphone echoed through the room, making Roxas and I both jump at the sudden sound. Pulling my phone out my pocket to read the text message, I noticed it was from Kairi.

_Where are you? I can't find you!_

I sighed and replied to her.

**I'm fine. I went out with Roxas and his friends.  
Be back soon.**

As soon as I pressed send, Axel's voice was heard down the hall. "Hey children! You ready? I found a place where we can sit down downstairs! We might as well drink up before we leave tonight!" I looked at Roxas before throwing the papers down and following him out the door.

* * *

Wow. I'm on lazy mother fucker. No joke. I have no excuse for why this is so late. Anyway, as you can tell, this is taking a turn for the dark side, which I had intended for all along. You will learn many things about Namine and her family in these upcoming chapters and Roxas and Namine's relationship will improve .You guys will also learn about his family as well.

Thanks for sticking around if you are still here and putting up with me! It means so much! Thank youuuu!

**Chapter Six Preview: **

"_Here's to family!" Axel raised his beer in a cheery manner._

"_Family? Who cares about family?" Roxas said, a scowl on his face. _

_Axel rolled his eyes. "Here's to not fucked up families!" He raised his beer again. "Happy?" _

"_Very." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

We all sat down in a circle on the first floor, handing and passing around bottles. I chose not to have one, much to everyone's dismay. Axel tried to talk me into it, but I wasn't much of a drinker, so I wasn't that interested. Xion sat next to Roxas, as I sat across from him. She was secretly trying to snuggle up against him, but he didn't seem to notice. Axel put on a smile and held up his beer.

"Here's to family!" Axel raised his beer in a cheery manner.

"Family? Who cares about family?" Roxas said with a scowl on his face.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Here's to not fucked up families!" He raised his beer again. "Happy?"

"Very."

It never occurred to me that Roxas might have trouble with his family. He never showed unhappiness when I have seen him. Although I know he comes from a family that gets in trouble with the law, they also are very rich and own most of the town through backdoor deals and the like. It didn't occur to me that Roxas may not enjoy his power.

I ran my hands through my hair, pulling my knees up to my chest as everyone spoke to each other. Demyx and Axel threw insults back and forth, but I knew they were kidding with each other. Xion tried to flirt with Roxas, but it seemed one-sided. I don't think Roxas actually knew she was flirting with him.

It wasn't that long until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I didn't go without an earful from Kairi the next morning. I assumed someone brought me home because I woke up in my bed with Kairi glaring down on me. I had to sit and listen to how worried I made her and that I shouldn't be hanging out with the heir to a crime family. If there was any moment that I wished I could find my voice it would be now. That way I could tell Kairi that I would rather hang out with Roxas than listen to her give Sora head. I think that is a reasonable reason.

It had been a week or two since then and I hadn't seen Roxas or his friends since. Sora had dropped by a few times and Kairi had kept me company. That was until she begged that I go out and do something, rather than sit around. After Kairi left for work, I decided to go to the book store. Throwing on blue skinny jeans, a shirt, and my black pea-coat, I wrapped a pink scarf around my neck. My hair was held underneath it.

The book store was in the business district of the city, so I had to take a bus there. It wasn't that long, but I didn't really like taking public transportation. Once the bus stopped, I eagerly jumped off and walked to the bookstore. There were paparazzi hiding outside, much to my distaste. That meant it would be more difficult for me to get in and out. The paparazzi gave me a stare before turning back to their cameras. Didn't these people have lives? I rubbed my arms as I strolled back to the fiction section and began looking for books. When I was at Livingston, that's what I did mostly, besides drawing. Books were my best friend. They could tell me stories and I didn't need to respond or them or anything of the sort. I was reading the back of a heavy chapter book before I heard a particular annoying voice.

"Can you believe there is no back exit to this place!" I turned my head from the book to see Hayner strolling down the aisle. "Oh, hey. You're the bitchy girl." I rolled my eyes at him and looked behind him to see Roxas coming around the corner, rubbing is already messy blond hair.

"This bites ass." He said before he locked eyes with me. "Oh hey Namine."

I gave him a curt nod and a small smile before turning back to my book. I looked at the price, only to pout when I noticed I didn't bring enough money with me. Roxas must have noticed the pout.

"I'll pay for it." He said, causing me to look at him wide-eyed. He shrugged. "Think of it as…I don't know…something for forcing you to come out with us that one night." He took the book from my hands.

"Why are you being so nice to her?" Hayner asked, though I don't think he meant to offend me. But he did.

"Namine isn't all bad." He snorted. "She does have an attitude problem though." I glared at him.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the car." Hayner said before leaving the aisle, and I continued to glare holes into Roxas's head.

"What?" He asked, his blue eyes lighting up with curiosity. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I was just kidding, though this is what I mean by attitude." He smirked before walking up to the cashier. He paid in full and handed me the bag that the book was in. As I walked out, I saw the sleek black car that Hayner was sitting in infront of the store. Roxas walked out behind me, causing the camera's to all go off, the flash causing me to squint. I dug in my bag for change, ignoring the paparazzi.

"Do you want a ride?" Roxas said, obviously irritated by the cameras. That's the price you pay being born into the Raines family. I thought about it for a moment and realized I didn't want to stand in the cold waiting for the bus. Nodding, I climbed into the back of the car before Roxas climbed in as well.

"Oh, is she coming with us?" Hayner asked, drinking a can of soda. Roxas nodded.

"I offered to take her home, since she lives pretty far." Then Roxas thought a moment. "Crap, I have to drop something off at home. Nam, would you mind that I stopped off at home first?" I shook my head, and then thought what I just got myself into.

* * *

I had high expectations for Roxas's home, considering who he is and where he comes from. But this was ridiculous. It was almost as tall as a city skyscraper, dark, and elegant. The steps leading up to the front door made me want to cringe. When the car stopped, Hayner jumped out and said his goodbye, and I followed Roxas out his door. I fiddled with my hands, a nervous feeling in my gut. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Roxas smiled at me.

"Don't worry, no one is going to shoot you." Yes, Roxas. Because that is what I worried about.

The inside was even more elegant and I was jealous. At least they had elevators inside. It made me wonder how they were able to have all this money when the police knew they were a crime family. But then I thought that they probably controlled the police. Roxas led me to an elevator that went up thirteen floors.

"You can wait in there. That's my room. I have to run some stuff to my dad." I nodded and opened the door, expecting this extravagant bedroom. To my surprise, it was like a normal boy's room. The bed was something that I have seen in normal stores. He had a desk and laptop, with a normal sized television. It was slightly messy, his clothes hanging out of his closet. Next to his bed, there was picture frame. In the picture, there was a young woman in a wheelchair, a young Roxas and Sora, and a woman I didn't recognize. The woman in the chair had a cheerful smile on her face, though it looked weak. Her blond curls were in a messy, loose ponytail.

"That's my mother." Roxas's voice startled me, and I looked up at him. He walked over, looking at the picture as well. "Terra Branford. She never took my father's last name." I stared at the picture more. "You remember that Mental Hospital that we went to? My mother was staying there. She tried to commit suicide enough to get her put up in there. Hard to tell with that smile on her face, huh?"

I looked at him with sad eyes. He shrugged. "I don't know what drove her over the edge. I know she had post traumatic stress disorder. She was actually apart of the military in her younger days. I don't know what war caused it, but I remember her having nightmares a lot."

I put my hand on his shoulder. I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was stuck in my throat. Roxas could tell I was trying to say something.

"Don't worry about it. At least she isn't alive now to have to be apart of the civil war that will probably break out." He assured me. "I wouldn't want her to be apart of this family anyway. Too much death and crime." I stared at him as he stared at the picture. Roxas was hurting too, but he wouldn't show it.

"Anyway, we better get you home before Kairi cuts my balls off." He said with a cheerful smile.

* * *

I hope everyone realizes that these chapters are meant to be short, so I hope it doesn't bother anyone!

Review!

**Chapter seven preview:  
**_"Eh!" Kairi shouted at the paper in her hand. "What!" _

_Sora smiled sheepishly while I stood off to the side with a raised eyebrow._

"_Come on. Even I was invited. Just accept the invitation. My brother isn't all that bad. He just tries to act badass." We had all been invited to the annual party that the Raines throw. It was extremely exclusive. _

"_But your family hates me!" Kairi pouted. _

"_Apparently not." He shrugged. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

I stayed in bed most of the next morning. I didn't have the TV on because most of the news was about the Raines and they were the last people I wanted to hear about. Not that I was trying not to think about Roxas or anything, it's just, yesterday was a bit too much to take in. I have never been in a house that big, let alone a house full of criminals. I could hear Kairi watching the news outside the room. I only knew it was about the Raines when she stormed in and looked at me.

"Why are you on TV?" She looked at me, confused and exasperated. I raised an eyebrow at her and she ripped the remote off the nightstand, turning on the TV on the other wall.

On the screen was a picture of me digging in my purse, tucking my hair behind my ear, looking up at Roxas. Roxas was standing with an irritated look on his face, mouth open. I realized that this is when he asked me if I wanted a ride home. My mouth dropped. The news station had dubbed me the 'mystery girl'.

"Yeah, what does this mean?" She wasn't angry or anything like I was expecting her to be for hanging out with Roxas. She was just, confused more or less.

At that moment, a knock was heard at the door, and Kairi rushed over to open it while I pulled myself out of bed. I was clad in sweatpants, a bun on the top of my head. As I walked into the living room, arms crossed to keep myself warm, I saw Sora standing there.

"Hey Namine." I offered him a small smile. "Have you seen the news?"

Kairi nodded furiously. "I don't understand! Damn, paparazzi don't get it do they! Just barging into peoples lives." She huffed.

"They gossip is hilarious. 'Raines heir secret lover' or something or other." He laughed. I shot him a glare. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, why are you here, Sora?" Kairi asked him, shrugging off the earlier predicament.

"That's right!" He dug in his pocket and pulled out an envelope that had been slightly crushed. The writing was in neat, elegant print on the cover. It was address to Kairi and myself. Ripping it open, Kairi and I saw that it was a formal invitation to the Raines Annual Winter Party.

"Eh?" Kairi shouted at the paper in her hand. "What?"

Sora smiled sheepishly while I stood off to the said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, even I was invited. Just accept the invitation. My brother isn't all that bad. He just tries to act badass." The party was extremely exclusive.

"But your family hates me!" Kairi pouted.

"Apparently not." Sora shrugged. "Anyway, it's this weekend. Sorry it's such short notice."

Kairi stomped her foot a little bit. "But what will I wear?"

"I'm sure anything you wear will be fine, Kairi." She sighed, but nodded. Looking at me for conformation that we were going, I nodded back at her. What could happen?

* * *

The dress that I was wearing was picked out by Kairi herself. It was mid-thigh length. The top half formed around my waist, and the bottom ballooned out slightly in ruffles. All of it was white and it was absolutely beautiful. Kairi even let me borrow her black high heels. She added some clips in my hair to make it more appealing.

Kairi's dress was the same length as mine, but it was all form fitted to her body, no straps, and a white bow held across her middle. Silver heels adorned her feet. Unlike me, she didn't do anything special with her hair, and I smiled at her.

"Sora is going to help us show up in style." She winked at me. When I raised an eyebrow, she explained. "On nights like these, his family provides transportation for him. He's picking us up."

Just as Kairi said, Sora pulled up not that long after. It sort of felt like a dream and a nightmare. Not only were we going to a high class party, in actuality, it wasn't high class at all. It was a bunch of criminals. The Raines's house had cars upon cars inside the gates. People were walking up the steps and paparazzi were trying to make their way up to take pictures. Music could be heard from the inside. When the car pulled up the steps, Sora got out first, then helping Kairi and myself out. Just to humor himself, he had us wrap our arms around his as we walked up.

We were all led to a high floor of the building. The walls were all glass, so you could see the entire city lit up in the night. People were all around, drinking, talking, you name it. It took me while to scan the crowd. I saw Hayner standing with a brunette girl near a piano. Many men in black suits.

And then I noticed Roxas.

He was making his way towards us. He had on a suit, though the shirt was black, like everything else. It made his blond hair stand out.

"I'm glad you guys came!" He said with a sheepish grin. Kairi huffed. "Aw, don't be like that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. If you insist."

Roxas scanned all of us. Going from Sora, to Kairi, to myself. He looked me up and down, making me feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. He smiled.

"You look pretty."

I didn't know how to show my thanks so I just smiled. A lightbulb went off in his head.

"There is someone I want you to meet!" He took my hand and started leading me around the circular room. I had to jog slightly to keep myself from being dragged. After a minute or two, we arrived at a table that had a man and woman sitting at it. The man had unruly blond hair like Roxas, though he didn't look too happy to be there. The woman had waist length black hair, a sweet smile on her face. Although, Roxas did not introduce me to the man.

"Namine, this is Tifa Lockhart. Tifa, this is Namine." She shook my hand politely. "Tifa is a historian here. I figured you like history with that expensive ass book I bought you the other day." I had so many questions to ask, but I obviously couldn't voice them as I took a seat. I looked at Roxas with a pleading look to help me out.

"You like history, Namine? What would you like to know?" Roxas chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I forgot to mention. She can't speak at the moment." She raised a hand to her mouth in slightly shock and then put it down and apologized. Roxas dug around in his pocket for a pen and handed me it with a napkin.

Quickly scrawling down my question on the napkin, I passed it to her. She accepted it with a smile.

"The civil war? You're asking me for my opinion on a moment in history that hasn't happened yet?" I nodded in conformation. "Clever." She took a breath before continuing. "Well to be honest, forget everything you heard the media say. Forget that it is a fight over the power of the dynasty or whatnot. The media just wants a story. The war started long ago in my opinion. But, no one knows why it began or what we are even fighting for today. Someone, somewhere, got angry about something and people chose sides I suppose. Many—unknowning individuals—believe that this 'civil war' will be a war with politics. But, the most of us know what will happen."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Bloodshed. The people are fighting over nothing. We don't even know why we are fighting anymore. The only thing the most of us can do is protect what is left of the sane portion of this dynasty." She turned towards Roxas. "We have to protect this bloodline and let it continue to have the Raines as its leaders. Without them—murders and crimes will increase more than they already are. And they won't just increase on the suburban and civilian life. It will increase inside here as well."

I looked at her as I took it all in. It was so much different that what I had heard before. Roxas nodded solemnly at me from the side of the table. I took the napkin back and began writing on it again before passing it back to her.

"Who's side am I on?" She smiled. "The Raines of course. And if the war does turn bloody, you can guarantee that I will be on the front lines."

Roxas chuckled at my confusion. "Not only is Tifa our historian, she is a martial arts master."

Tifa held up a fist. "Damn straight!" I smiled.

Tifa looked at her watch and announced that she had somewhere to be and that it was a pleasure to speak with me. I shook her hand before she departed and sat down again in the chair, hands folded in my lap. Roxas had his arms on the table, looking at me.

I wanted to ask him why he was trying to be friends with me in the first place. What was so interesting about me that he wanted to know? I tried to open my mouth to say something. Anything.

"You don't have to force yourself, you know." He told me, smirk on his face. Though I didn't find this a laughing manner. "Although, if you could talk to me, I would ask you why you couldn't. Wait, did that make sense?" I smiled.

He took his hand and rested it on mine. "Don't force yourself to talk. Whatever trauma or something that you went through, you'll deal with it in time. I guess this is your brain's way to dealing with it."

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah." As soon as the breath escaped my lips, it was gone. I knew I wouldn't get those words back and I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything else. My throat closed up out of pure shock. It had to have been years since I heard my own voice like that. Roxas stared at me.

"You—You have a pretty voice." He said, dumbstruck. I blushed and glared. "It was a compliment." As I was about to smile and roll my eyes, ignoring the feeling of my heart thudding in my chest, the tension in the room exploded .I could feel it from everyone.

Outside the windows, I saw helicopters. Not police or military, but private helicopters. Some people gasped, others stared.

"What the hell?" Was all Roxas was able to make out.

* * *

Yay! I updated. I was really in a writing mood, which is why I updated so fast. Anywho—here you go!

**Chapter Eight preview: **

_Roxas took me by the hand, leading me down the stairs instead of the elevator. He was rushed and agitated. Before I knew it, he threw open big double doors that led to an empty room with a long table in the center. My heels echoed on the marble floor. He held my shoulders tightly. _

"_Stay in here." I wanted to protest. "Please. I'll be right back." _

_He closed the doors behind himself and all I could hear is the sound of doors slamming open. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The sound of breaking glass resonated through my ears. The guests were screaming and running for elevators. Members of the Raines Dynasty held their ground as the helicopters shot the glass open from the windows. I tried to scan the area for Kairi, to make sure she was alright, but Roxas grabbed my hand, leading me to a stairwell. I couldn't see where we were going. My adrenaline was pumping so hard that I couldn't focus on anything. Roxas was running at a speed that was hard to keep up with. He pushed the stairwell door open and let go of my hand to run a hand through his hair. He let me catch my breath for a moment while we waited in the stairwell. There was an elevator in the hallway across the hall.

Roxas took me by the hand, leading me down the stairs instead of the elevator. He was rushed and agitated. Before I knew it, he threw open big double doors that led to an empty room with a long table in the center. My heels echoed on the marble floor. He held my shoulders tightly.

"Stay in here." I wanted to protest. "Please. I'll be right back."

He closed the doors behind himself and all I could hear is the sound of doors slamming open.

I didn't know what to make of the situation. I was so far from the attack that I couldn't hear much. All that I could think of was Kairi and Sora and if they were okay. I didn't know where they were or if they had gotten shot. I had dropped my phone a while back, so I had no contact with anyone.

I was scared. I hadn't been this scared for my life in a long time.

I crawled under the table that was in the room all the way to the back. Pulling my knees to my chest, I squeezed my eyes shut. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't save anyone or protect anyone, could I? Roxas ran off to protect his family. I bet even Tifa was out there, helping people escape.

And what could I do? All I could do is listen to doors being thrust open and slammed against walls. Faint screams and gunshots. I wanted to help. I wanted to find Kairi. Looking at my hands, they were shaking. I balled them into fists, crawling out from under the table. In the corner of the room, there was a steel pipe. Picking it up and steadying myself, I pushed the door to the room open, peeking around the corners.

It was quiet, so I took off my heels and left them in the hall. I didn't want anyone to hear me coming. Tears were brimming in my eyes, but I told myself that I had to be strong. I needed to find Kairi. Taking the back stairwell again, I climbed up the flights of stairs. I wasn't sure how many I needed to climb to get back up to the top, but I didn't care. I just guessed.

When I got to a door a few flights up, I slowly opened it. Inside there was broken glass all over the floor. I regretted leaving my shoes downstairs, but Kairi was more important. I tightened my grip around the pipe, slowly walking around the room. Blood stains littered the ground, causing my heart rate to increase. Chairs were flipped over, probably from panic.

As I made my way around the room, I saw where the attack had first occurred. There were guests still on the floor, dead. Their bodies were mutilated by the bullets. I scanned the group to see if Kairi was among them, and I thankfully didn't see her.

I could still hear the helicopters and police sirens, but I didn't hear anymore screaming people. I made my way to the main doors when I heard a voice.

"Make sure all the guests are out of the main line of fire!" Tifa's voice rang in my ear from behind the door. "I don't want excuses. We are going to hold our ground!"

I went to push the door open and run into the safety of Tifa's arms, but the door wouldn't budge. I couldn't get it to move. The handles wouldn't even turn. Huffing in defeat, I scanned for another exit besides the one that I came up; that led to another part of the building.

A couple feet up there was an air vent, which I decided to pull myself up into and crawl through. Climbing through the vent wouldn't have been my first choice. I ended up scraping my arm on the side, which made it bleed and stained my white dress. And it was hot. I discarded the pipe a few feet into the vent and now I was towards another opening. Kicking it off the hinges, I was able to throw myself into the open room. Looking around, there were a few guests hiding in the room, in the corner, scared to death. But that isn't what caught me off guard.

There was also dead in here. I didn't think so many people were injured and killed. Looking around, the only exits were the big doubles doors. I could hear lots of running outside of them. Part of me just wanted to stay in here with the rest of the people. I could wrap up my arm and hide here in safety. But the other part of me knew I had to find Kairi. I wouldn't stop worrying until I knew she was okay. I had to do something. I wouldn't forgive myself if I knew something happened to her and I didn't do anything about it.

Pushing the doors open, much to everyone's protest in the room, I walked out into the hall, closing them behind me. In this hall, there was blood on the floor, bodies of the people who attack us on the floor. I saw Hayner's back running down the hall. Gunshots weren't too far off. Scanning the ground, I picked up a small pistol from one of the bodies. I knew I had no idea how to us one, but it made me feel better holding it.

It was like hell. The people running in the hall didn't even question why a fragile girl like me, bloodied and in shock, was walking down the hall with a gun in my hand. I was running out of hope until I saw Sora kneeling at the end of the hall. He was aiming a gun down the hall with extreme accuracy. Gasping with relief, I ran down the hall, paying no attention to the fact that my feet were aching from the cuts they received from the glass. Wrapping him in a hug that startled him, I knocked him over, sobbing.

"Namine?" He asked, face full of shock. His arms wrapped around me and he hugged me back before pushing me out to face him. "Are you alright? You're hurt!" All I could do is nod fiercely. Looking around the room in a panic, I couldn't find Kairi. I looked Sora deep in the eyes, and he could tell what I was worried about.

"She's fine, Nam. She's in a safe room with my family. Which is where you should be. There is no reason you should be out here! It's going to turn into a war zone!"

I held up my gun with a determined face, which made Sora laugh a bit, before he took it from and showed me that it had no bullets.

"You can't kill anyone with that." He told me. "You need to get to a safe room." I shook my head rapidly in protest. Sora sighed.

"Fine. But, stay with me at all times. Do you understand?" I nodded before taking hold of a small part of his now bloodied shirt.

As we made our way down the hall, there were bodies of people everywhere. Dead or injured. I caught sight of Tifa or Hayner, but never Roxas. Which made me worry. There wasn't much resistance as we made our way down more halls. It wasn't until a bright light shined into the glass window.

"Run!" Sora screamed, grabbing my hand, pulling me down the hall towards a room. Gunshots from the helicopter blew behind me, barely missing Sora and I. Sora threw me into the room before he fell onto the floor himself, out of breath. "Are you alright?" I nodded, taking in deep breaths.

He helped me up from the floor, fixing my already ruined dress.

"Come on." He took my hand and led me down a hallway. It was quiet. I hadn't heard it this quiet since Roxas left me in the room on the other side of the building. It was only then that I noticed that Sora had quite a few injuries himself. There was blood coming his forehead and upper forearm. His suit was ripped and he was limping a bit. He could feel me staring at me, turned, and flashed me a grin.

"I guess you can say the war has started, no?" He said with a laugh, trying to lighten up the mood, but I could tell he was scared. I gave his hand a light squeeze before we rounded another corner.

"Roxas!" A male voice shouted. "This area is clear! We're going on to the next! You can handle this right?"

"Go on ahead!" I hear Roxas's voice next. Sora pulled me into a run towards them.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted as he pulled us towards the blond. Roxas had discarded his suit coat and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He was loosely holding a weapon in his hand. It looked like a family heirloom. A sword.

"Sora!" He said, and his eyes darted to me. "Namine! What happened to you! I thought I left you in a safe area!" He looked panicked, looking over my injuries.

"Namine here is a little fighter." Sora joked.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked me, and I nodded. I knew I had injuries, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Why were we attacked?" Sora asked his brother, putting the gun he held into his belt.

"I'm sure it was the work of someone who wants to start this war with us. I don't know for sure yet." Roxas ran a hand through his hair.

"We should go to Dad's room and check on everyone." Sora suggested.

"You're right." Roxas agreed.

Kairi was the first thing on my mind now.

* * *

**Chapter Nine preview **

"_I could have taken them!" Kairi shouted, pacing in her dress. "Really!" She was in perfect condition compared to me. _

"_Sure, Kairi." _

"_Really! Just give me a gun, and bang! Off would have went their heads those bastards!" She made a gun with her hands, pointing it at Roxas._

"_Why at me?" He asked her. _

"_I thought it would be funny. Guess not." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The remnants from the battle were obvious. The tattered curtains, exploded walls, glass littered everywhere. It was a battlefield. The enemy had fallen back and all we were left to do was retrieve the wounded. I was in shock at this point. The adrenaline had worn off and I finally started to feel the pain from my injuries. Sora had handed me off to Roxas so he could run ahead and help the wounded. Roxas had his arm around my waist, walking me to his father's room.

"You shouldn't have left. You could have gotten killed." He said to me, not making eye contact. I wish I could have replied. Even if I could talk, I was in too much shock to voice myself. "You worried me."

I looked up at him, but he didn't look back at me. Sighing, I looked ahead again to see us coming up to two large double doors. They were oddly elegant standing out in the disaster around us. Pushing the doors inward, I saw many civilians sitting on the floor, not injured at all. On a bed in the back of the room was Cid Raines, speaking with someone in a suit. Over in the corner was the girl I was looking for the whole time.

Kairi.

I let go of Roxas and pushed through the pain to tackle her into a hug. She was unharmed and that was all that mattered to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and squeezed the life out of me.

"Namine! Oh dear god, you are alright!" She sounded on the verge of tears. "I was so worried."

I nodded my head in her shoulder to let her know I felt the same as her. Once we were done embracing, the doors opened again to see Sora helping Hayner into the room. He was injured. Kairi walked over and hugged Sora just as tight as she held me, and then she stepped away, facing the boys.

"Why did you rush out there on your own!" She screamed, attracting the attention on bystanders. Roxas and Sora looked confused. "I could have taken them!" She shouted, pacing in her dress. "Really!" She was in perfect condition compared to me.

"Sure Kairi." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Just give me a gun and bang! Off would have went their heads, those bastards!" She made a gun with her hand, pointing it at Roxas.

"Why me?" He said.

"I thought it would be funny. Guess not." She was trying to lighten up the mood, but it wasn't working well. Sora and Roxas excused themselves and walked over to their father, who was lying in bed. The news was true. Cid Raines really was sick. I don't know what they were really talking about. They pointed to Kairi and I a few times before I blanked out. I don't even know how I made it home and into my bed, but I did.

* * *

I shot up from my bed the next morning, drenched in sweat. I had had a nightmare about yesterday's events. My wounds were wrapped up, though I had no idea how. It was like I was suffering from a bad hangover. I walked to my closet and pulled on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt and met Kairi in the kitchen; she was drinking coffee, her hair in disarray. She smiled at me, exhausted.

"Morning. I take it you didn't sleep well." She said to me. I shook my head. "You were crying in your sleep. I'm so sorry." She said to me. I shrugged it off. I had dealt with so many traumatizing experiences before, I could deal with this. A nightmare doesn't scare me. "I'd hate to leave you, but I need to run out to the store really quick. I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched her leave. It might seem like Kairi was unaffected by all of this, but that is how Kairi dealt with things. She tried to deny it even happened otherwise she would probably slip into a deep depression, like I was. I knew she would break eventually, probably in the shower or where someone couldn't see her.

Rubbing my shoulders from the coldness, I walked back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, curling myself into a ball. The tears poured out my eyes. I was terribly affected by yesterday's events. How could I be a strong girl like Tifa if I couldn't help but sob over last night? Not only that, but it resurfaced some memories of my past. All I could remember was someone who I thought was my father and a gun. It brought a terrible headache to my head.

I zoned out for a while until a doorbell jerked me out of my catatonic like state. It wasn't Kairi, since she had her own set of keys. So I walked and pushed the buzzer, allowing them in and waited by the door until they knocked. Upon opening the door, I noticed it was Roxas. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep and I couldn't blame him. He lived at the epicenter of the destruction.

"You don't look so good." I bet I didn't. I felt my eyes all swollen and I knew they were bloodshot. My hair was a mess and I was dressed poorly. I shrugged and walked away, back towards the bedroom. I heard Roxas kick off his shoes and coat and follow me. I laid back down on the bed, burying my face, but I felt him sit down on the bed.

"Namine…" He trailed off, putting a hand on my shoulder. The comfort just made me sob. Although there wasn't much noise, my body was shaking. My hands flew up to my face, covering it and I turned away from him, curling into a ball. He placed his hand on my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. I could feel his breathing in my ear. "I'm so sorry." The breath tickled my ear and sent butterflies down my stomach as I cried even more.

He positioned himself behind me and pulled me into his chest, rubbing his hand through my hair. He tried to get me to stop crying.

"Here, I'll tell you a story." He said softly. "When I was a boy, maybe around 11 or 12, as you know my mother was sick. I would visit her in the hospital, and she made a friend there. A young girl who liked to draw. Because she was friends with this girl, I played with her a lot and we became good friends. We had conversations about what we wanted to be when we were older, and who we wanted to be like. We even said we would get married when we were older. She never told me why she was in the same hospital as my mother though. I never found out. After the disaster at that hospital, I never saw her again. I stopped going to the hospital and I didn't know where she was transferred to. But that girl left an impression on me. She helped me learn that I should fight for things that I want in life. And that I should be strong and that I can overcome anything. You remind me of her a lot." By that time, I had calmed down and the crying stopped. I turned over and looked him in the face. He gave me a small smile.

"Don't cry anymore. It just doesn't suit you." He brushed hair out of my face and kissed me on the forehead and looked back at me. My lip couldn't help but quiver. I nodded fiercely, causing him to laugh. "Don't worry. I won't get you involved in those sorts of things anymore." I shook my head, causing my hair to hit him in the face and pulled away, quickly looking for a piece of paper.

I wrote, _No! I want to help you._

He smiled. "It's too dangerous. You can help me by being safe so I don't have to worry about you." I sighed. He pushed me gently back down onto the bed. "Go to sleep now. I should go before Kairi finds me in bed with you." He joked. "I'll see you soon."

I watched him leave.

And for the first time, I never felt a stronger urge to speak than I did in that moment.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I've been going through a ton, so I never had the urge to write. But, I got it out tonight, so I hope you all are happy with it. Please review and tell me what you think. There will be no chapter preview here, since I need to plan out the next chapter.**

**Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
